


casual affair

by swk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Потому что у них – случайная связь.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	casual affair

**Author's Note:**

> panic! at the disco - casual affair  
> panic! at the disco - nicotine

Когда Ёнхо встает, Тэн не смотрит на него. Он может предсказать всю их рутину поэтапно: Ёнхо неспешно натянет трусы, затем наклонится, чтобы найти под кроватью смятую рубашку, джинсы будут на спинке стульчика, о носках тот снова забудет. Когда Ёнхо закончит с одеждой, он вспомнит о Тэне.

Но, если честно, лучше бы забыл.  
— Увидимся? — Ёнхо мажет губами по щеке, потому что Тэн отворачивается, но улыбается как ни в чем не бывало. Машет напоследок рукой, надевает куртку и выходит, негромко хлопая дверью.  
Тэн начинает собираться только через полчаса, когда мерзкое чувство — что он бесхребетная дешевка — уступит злости, на которую он имеет полное право. Пусть Ёнхо щедро заплатил за их номер в отеле, можно даже остаться до обеда, но Тэн не проститутка, чтобы встречаться в отелях изначально. Здесь обои скоро отклеятся и потолки неплохо бы побелить. И чувствует он себя здесь очень одиноко — идеальное место для случайных связей.  
Именно так их отношения — его и Ёнхо — Тэн называет. Случайные связи. Страшно признавать, что случайно и много лет подряд ничего не случается.  
Нельзя случайно заниматься с парнем сексом в лав-отелях уже год и соблюдать даже какую-то конспирацию. Потому что у этого чертового Ёнхо есть парень, и Тэн совсем немного боится, что когда-нибудь этот парень узнает о нем, и закопает в землю. А Ёнхо и пальцем не пошевелит.  
Потому что у них — случайная связь. На самом деле нет.

Тэн встретил Ёнхо, когда был зеленым первокурсником. Они не учились в одном университете, просто встретились в клубе. Ёнхо был трезвым и хитрым, а Тэн слишком веселым и накуренным, чтобы сопротивляться. Он даже не понял, как оказался у Ёнхо дома, пока не почувствовал чужие руки на теле.  
Они не занимались сексом, нет. Они трахались, как кролики, всю ночь. Даже когда в голове у Тэна прояснилось, Ёнхо был такой пьянящий, что он не мог сдержаться.  
Тэну понравилось.  
И как-то так получилось, совершенно случайно, что изредка они стали встречаться исключительно чтобы провести ночь.  
Они даже не были друзьями, не то что парой. Просто, если Тэн приходил в их любимый клуб, и Ёнхо там сидел, они уходили вместе — до самого утра.  
Иногда Тэну было страшно, что он придет в клуб, а Ёнхо там не будет. Или еще хуже — Ёнхо будет с кем-то. Но ничего такого никогда не случалось. Они провели год в постелях друг друга пока не перешли на новый уровень.

Тэн сейчас и не помнит, кто тогда сделал первый шаг, но думает, что лучше бы они не были так глупы.  
Идиллия продлилась всего-то пару месяцев. О да, они упивались друг другом, словно до этого не виделись год, а потом все полетело в никуда.  
Оказалось, что и у Ёнхо, и у Тэна были слишком взрывные характеры, и оба совершенно не умели уступать.  
Следующие два года они провели в ссорах. Кажется, они больше были порознь, чем вместе. Сходились на несколько дней, чтобы снова забыться в постели, а потом расходились на месяцы.  
Их ненависть к друг другу была сильной и всепоглощающей, что, без их желания, помирить их не мог никто. Но так или иначе они все равно заканчивали вместе, и это успокаивало Тэна. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь Ёнхо сможет променять его. Ёнхо ведь был одержимым им.

Тэн смеётся, когда одевается. За окном медленно восходит солнце. Ёнхо, наверное, уже дома, под боком у парня, греет замерзший нос и говорит, что задержался на работе.  
Прошло пять лет с их знакомства, кто бы мог подумать.

Его дома ждет Джэхён. Вот только жаль, что Джэхён — не парень, а просто сосед, потому что Тэн слишком жалкий, чтобы жить одному. Однажды Ёнхо нашел в телефоне Тэна фотографию Джэхёна и почему-то решил, что тот — его парень.  
Улыбка на глазах Ёнхо была слишком ядовитой, когда они занимались сексом. Ёнхо постоянно мурчал имя Джэхёна и Тэну хотелось просто взять и размазать эту ехидную головешку об стенку. Но он не мог, никогда не мог.  
Пусть Ёнхо думает, что Джэхён — парень Тэна, пусть бесится. Ему только лучше.

— Он снова увез тебя в другой конец города? — Джэхён едва проснувшийся, когда Тэн медленно заходит в квартиру. В пижаме и с милым заспанным лицом. Тэн смотрит на друга с нежностью матери и думает, как бы просто было влюбиться в Джэхёна, а не глупого высокого Ёнхо.  
— Нет, — он фыркает и взъерошивает волосы Джэхёна, когда проходит мимо него на кухню, — ему сегодня надо было быть дома как можно раньше. У парня какой-то важный день, все такое.  
Тэн потягивается и разминает шею. И очень старается не смотреть на жалостливое лицо Джэхёна.  
— Могли бы тогда вообще этим сегодня не заниматься, — и все же сочувствие сквозит в любом слове Джэхёна, и Тэн тяжело вздыхает.  
— Я предлагал, но он очень хотел.  
— Отказал бы?  
Отказал бы — да не может. Тэн слишком слаб и ненавидит себя за это. Потому что даже спустя пять лет Ёнхо для него что-то значит. Не обязательно любовь, просто что-то, что занимало огромный кусок жизни. И Тэн не может уйти, не может позволить себя заменить на кого-то. Хотя вряд ли роль любовника можно считать весомой.

Это так смешно и стыдно одновременно. Когда-то Тэн был парнем Ёнхо. А потом в одно мгновение стал любовником.  
Они тогда поругались. И вроде бы не настолько сильно — по крайней мере так казалось Тэну. Он даже не переживал первый месяц, поиски работы занимали все. А потом, через каких-то 6 недель Ёнхо пришел в их любимый старый клуб с парнем. С парнем, который отлично помещался между рук и целовался, видимо, еще отменнее.  
Ёнхо ни разу не посмотрел на Тэна и ушел из клуба тоже с тем же парнем.  
Тэн не звонил Ёнхо и не писал. Потому что был гордым и считал, что выше этого. Даже если где-то внутри и лез на стенки, но все равно держался. Он не собирался делать первый шаг.  
Зато, когда он встретился с Ёнхо вечером в парке и тот поманил его за собой, Тэн согласился сразу. Совершенно не подумав, кинулся в омут. И даже не удивился, что пошли они в лав-отель, вместо квартиры Ёнхо.  
И только потом — после секса, когда Ёнхо ответил на звонок словами: «Я задержался на работе, скоро буду», — Тэн понял, как его использовали. Как его позорно перевели из ранга парня в бывшего парня, а затем и в любовника, едва ли не в проститутку.  
Тэн чуть не избил тогда Ёнхо — вмазал пару раз по челюсти хорошо, и вытолкнул с кровати ногами. Он никогда не был так зол и унижен, и не ожидал такого поведения от Ёнхо.  
Кажется, он много кричал, много матерился и обещал, что больше никогда они не увидятся.  
И они не виделись. Но всего пару месяцев, а потом Ёнхо написал ему сообщение. Одно, второе, и после пятнадцатого Тэн согласился встретиться, просто чтобы разойтись по мирному. Но завершилось все снова в лав-отеле. Снова с Ёнхо, который ушел задолго до рассвета и с Тэном, лежащим и смотрящим в потолок.

— Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что ты вылез из квартиры, — Джэхён немного улыбается и прикуривает сигарету. Тэн благодарно улыбается и кивает.  
— Ну, я не так уж и стар, чтобы пропадать на диване. Тем более, надо же проследить за тобой, чтобы ты не нашел себе дурную компанию.  
Джэхён ударяет его в плечо, но на лице детская благодарность, и Тэн сам не может сдержать смешки. Они даже клуб специально выбирают совершенно в другом конце города, чтобы не встретиться с нежелательными лицами.

В клубе уютно, и Тэн мгновенно расслабляется. Джэхён уходит за выпивкой, Тэн ищет, где бы они могли присесть. Ему весело, но все равно как-то пусто. И пустота внутри заполняется, как только в углу Тэн видит Ёнхо.  
Удивительно — они выбрали новый далекий клуб, специально, чтобы не встретиться с Ёнхо — и вот он, сидит и улыбается Тэну глазами.  
Хочется развернуться и уйти, но и хочется подойти и сесть рядом. Тэн стоит и не двигается.  
Ёнхо перестает улыбаться за считанные секунды, смотрит так, словно призрака увидел, и Тэн совершенно ничего не понимает, пока ему не прилетает ногой под колени. Он падает на руки и поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть парня Ёнхо перед собой.  
Тэёном его зовут?  
— Это ты ведь Тэн? — говорит Тэён. Садится на корточки и прикасается горячими пальцами к подбородку Тэна, крутит его лицо словно Тэн какой-то манекен, а не человек. — Ты?  
— Я.  
— Значит, это ты трахаешься с Ёнхо, хотя и знаешь, что у него есть парень?  
И хочется сказать, что Тэн был парнем Ёнхо еще до Тэёна, но сам Ёнхо этого не достоин. Удивительно, как кристально чисто Тэн сейчас понимает, что Ёнхо не достоин — вот всего этого. Ссоры с Тэёном, унижения, жалкой жизни в лав-отелях. Тем более не достоин того, что Тэн сейчас стоит на коленях.  
— Я.  
Тэн встает и скидывает руку Тэёна со своего лица. Хочется умыться.  
— И? Ничего не хочешь больше сказать? — Тэён напоминает чайник, который вот-вот закипит, но Тэну плевать, он смотрит за спину Тэёна, на Ёнхо и пытается достучаться до того. Дать понять, что сейчас и здесь решаются очень важные вещи.  
Но Ёнхо только паникует.  
Когда прибегает Джэхён, Тэён уже успел разбить Тэну губу и заносит руку для нового удара. Джэхён хочет кинуться разнимать их, но Тэн останавливает его одним взглядом. А потом смотрит на Ёнхо, который все так же стоит за Тэёном и ничего не делает.  
— Еще один удар — и между нами все кончено, — Тэн улыбается и светит окровавленными зубами. Он внимательно следит, как выражение лица Ёнхо меняется. Как тот, наконец, оживает. И дергается как от электрошока, но снова замирает.  
Отпустить Ёнхо кажется удивительно легкой вещью. Когда-то их любовь казалась важной, теперь кажется балластом. И Тэн отпускает все те глупые чувства как мусор. Он не позволяет Тэёну еще раз ударить себя, отталкивает того прямо на Ёнхо, а сам разворачивается и слегка улыбается Джэхёну.  
Бедный друг бледнее смерти и, кажется, не может понять, за что хвататься. Тэн знает, например, за что. Он берет Джэхёна под локоть и тянет за собой, хотя идти немного тяжело.  
— Подожди! — голос Ёнхо доносится как дуновение ветерка, но Тэн не поворачивается. Он идет дальше и улыбается еще шире, даже если и выглядит, наверное, сейчас как маньяк.  
Ёнхо не кричит больше, но Тэн ясно чувствует его взгляд на своей спине.  
— Какая незадача, — говорит он Джэхёну, но мысль не продолжает. — Поехали домой? Пиво на диване — всегда выигрышный вариант.  
Джэхён возвращается к прежнему спокойному и немного наглому Джэхёну. Но Тэну только этого и надо. У Ёнхо теперь парень, который просто так не отпустит. А зная натуру Ёнхо, такого парня ему и надо. Чтобы любить и страдать, и все одновременно.  
Тэну хватило. Пора бросать курить.


End file.
